Roses and Lilies
by Nialllover2000
Summary: Peeta and Katniss meet at Justice Building and fall in love... BTW I suck at summaries. :0 READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Before the reaping**_

KATNISS POV

I was peacefully enjoying some sleep when something shook me awake. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw Prim looking down at me with a nervous look in her eyes. "What's wrong, Prim?" I asked. "Nothing, It's time to get up for the r-r reaping." She replied shakily. She couldn't even say the word without stuttering a little. I threw the covers off and slowly sat up.

PRIMROSE POV

Come on, Katniss!" I half-shouted as I waved my hand in front of her frozen face. "Sorry Prim, I just spaced out there for a minute." She slowly replied back to me. I walked out of the room to my mother who handed me a pale blue blouse and plain white skirt. I opened my mouth to complain but I stopped instantly. I knew it wasn't right to complain to my mother about clothing, especially being in the poor state we are in now. I trudged off to the bedroom and slipped on the outfit. Katniss came out of her room sleepy-eyed and said "Well, don't you look beautiful Primmy?" "Well, I guess." I replied. "Hey, don't have that attitude, this is a depressing day for all of us."

KATNISS POV

I stood in line at the town center to get checked in. I bit my lower lip in pain as they pricked my finger with the large needle. I walked around in the large crowd searching eagerly for Prim. When I couldn't find her, I began to panic. She was very sensitive, and I knew she would need comfort during the reaping. Soon everyone settled down and Effie Trinket walked up to the stand in a powder blue wig and some very, very bright makeup.

I spaced out until I heard Effie announce loudly "And now, the girl tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is…. Monica Mellark!" I sighed in relief but also I shuddered in sadness as a small girl, about 14, shakingly walked into the isle. The Peacemakers took her goose-bump covered arms and walked her up to the stage. "And, the boy tribute from District 12 is ….. Jonah Wryte!" Jonah Wryte, I recognized the name, then suddenly I realized he was my second cousin, like 4 times removed. I hated him, even though he was family to the Everdeen's. When, we were younger, he would come over and try to hurt me severely. I still have a few scars on my neck from him chasing me around the kitchen with a butter knife, and he tripped.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" shouted Effie in her Capitol accent.

PEETA MELLARK POV

I can't believe it! My sister, they called my sister! Monica was like my best friend! She better win! Win those games for all of us! I exited the square and immediately ran, weeping into my mothers arms, who's cheeks were tear-stained and puffy. We walked over to the Justice Building to say our last good-byes to Monica, with my older sister Cecilia. As soon as we arrived, the peacekeepers with no emotion on their faces, whatsoever, led us into a room, with Monica huddled in a corner, bawling louder than she ever had before.

I ran directly to her, with my mother close behind. I engulfed her in a hug that I wanted to last forever. But it couldn't, we only had minutes. Minutes before the peacekeepers dragged her onto that train, and in just days, she would be fighting for her life. In an arena full of lunatics and people dying everywhere you turn. I couldn't believe it.

" Monnie! You'll be just fine. Trust me, you can do anything, just think of us!" I half-shouted. "B-B-But, I can't do anything, I have no special hobby or anything!" she wept. "Yes, yes you do! You have the, the element of surprise! You have lots of great talents. I'm sure you'll find them soon. Just, please, please win for us! You can do it, you really can." I muttered. "Okay, Peety! I guess I'll try to. For you and mom and Cecilia and Dad!" she whimpered quietly. We exchanged another hug and I stood back while my mother made her last remarks.

KATNISS POV

I entered the Justice Building soon after my mom and Prim, but I didn't really have anything to say to John. I gave him a hug half-heartedly and said "Good-bye" quietly. My mother didn't have much to say either, so we got out of their quickly. In the hall on my way out, I came a striking blonde boy, with a depressed look in his deep, blue, indescribable eyes. I then realized I was in love…..

**That's all for chapter one! Hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be out hopefully soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

It had been two days since we saw Jonah and that adorable blonde boy at the Justice Building. I finally got up the courage to ask my mother who he was, in case I was to see him again. My mother and I were getting some food from the Hob.

"Mother, you know that boy that we saw as we were on our way out of the Justice Building?" I asked honestly curious. "Well….. It does ring a bell. Oh, I believe his sister was that little Monica girl that got called in the reaping. His Mother and I used to be acquaintances in our youth." She replied back. "Well, do you, by any chance, know his name?" I blurted out.

"Umm, something that starts with a P. Piety, Po, oh ya, it was Peeta!" she exclaimed. "Thanks mom." I finished.

The next day I was on my way to the woods to see if my snares had caught anything, and I ran into him on the side of the road. 'P-Peeta? Right?" I asked shyly. "Umm, ya." He muttered. "Well, my names Katniss, Everdeen. I think I saw you at the Justice Building." I blurted out. "Oh, ya." He replied and I could tell it was a bad thing to bring up, with his sister and all, because I saw a horrified look in his eye. I immediately changed the subject of the conversation by asking him where he was headed.

Peeta POV

"So, where are you headed to?" asked the girl, Katniss, I think. "Oh, just on my way to a healing lady, my mother has the flu." I replied in a soft voice. "Oh, cool, my mother is a healer. Well, I got to go set some traps Peeta. See you later." She spoke quickly. She then disappeared aof into a grove of trees and I headed on my path to the healers house. I knocked on the door, and moments later, a young blonde girl opened the door and said "Mommy, somebody's here for you!" A sleepy eyed woman approached the door and she gasped "Well, it sure is a surprise to see you Peeta! How is the bakery going? By the way, I'm Mrs. Everdeen, you might know my daughter Katniss." She blurted out. "Why, yes I do." I replied.

"Well, come in and I'll show you how to use the remedy so you can give it to your mother properly." She led me into a small dining area and handed me a small bottle of something clear.

Katniss POV

Nothing in the snares today. Guess I better head home so mother won't start to worry too much. I trotted on home, and to my surprise, sitting at our kitchen table, was Peeta.

"Well, hello Peeta." I said. "Oh well hi there Katniss, didn't expect to see you so soon." Exclaimed my mother. "I was just showing Peeta here how to use the medicine for his ill mother." She then added. "Oh, well there was nothing in the snares today." I replied to her, while gazing at Peeta's marvelous, brilliant blue eyes.

Then I walked downstairs and crunched myself up on the sofa. I thought about how interesting it was that the boy I had a crush on, came from just talking to me in the middle of the road, to sitting at my own kitchen table. I wish he would've been in my bed, but I won't get into that! I heard the door slam, and suddenly I rushed upstairs and stepped out onto the porch. Peeta was on his way down the walkway, so I ran to catch up to him. "By the way Peeta, I just. wanted to say, well…. You look good today!" I grumbled red with embarrassment. I quickly skidded back to my door and watched his shocked face disappear down the road. Man, it felt good to get that off of my chest, but I still wasn't sure how he would react to me after that. I tried not to think about it too much….

**And that's the end of chapter 2!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**There will be more soon.**

**-Nialllover2000**


	3. Chapter 3

Roses and Lilies: Chapter 3

Peeta POV

About a week later, I saw Katniss on the side of the road early in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk through the seam, so I walked ever so carefully, so I wouldn't get caught by early morning Peacekeepers. Katniss glanced at me and then blushed and turned away. She was about to walk away when I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Katniss!" I spoke loudly. Maybe a little too loudly. A few people started to look at us awkwardly. "What, Peeta?" she mumbled. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for the other day." I replied back."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, I guess." She muttered with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I asked honestly curious. "Nothing, really, it's just… well, uhh." She gasped. "No, tell me what's really wrong, Katniss." I repeated.

"Nothing and why is it any of your business anyways?" she snapped rudely. "Oh okay, well bye." I replied, a little taken aback by her rudeness. "Wait Peeta, I'm sorry! It's just that, well, I want to get to know you better, but it just doesn't seem like you want that." She replied with forgiveness in her voice and a hurtful look in her eyes.

For the next few days I dwelled upon what Katniss had said. Did she really think that I didn't want to know her better? What gave her that idea?

Katniss POV

For the next few days, I was pretty depressed. Peeta didn't even talk to me, or try to. That was until Wednesday afternoon, when a familiar knock hit the door. I was half-asleep, and immediately jolted awake. I quickly combed through my hair with her fingers to make me look, well, decent.

I approached the door and took the knob in my sweaty hand. As soon as it opened, I found myself looking into those magnificent, sea blue eyes. I breathed out loudly and managed to say "Oh, hi Peeta." "Hey Katniss. I was thinking about what you said, and I do want to get to know you better. I really do." I gasped inside my head and nodded slowly. "Oh well, thanks." I exclaimed happily. You can… come in… if you want." I soon blurted out. "Oh, okay. I don't really have anywhere to be anyways." He then replied. I stepped back in the doorway and Peeta stepped in curiously. I led him to the kitchen and then asked "Would you like anything to drink?" "Well, some water would be great." He answered. I quickly filled a cup with faucet water and slid it across the table to him.

"So what's your hobby, Peeta?" I asked. "Well, I like to draw. I could show you." He replied. "Okay, I'll get you a paper." I then scrambled through the kitchen drawers until I stumbled upon a piece of paper and a pen without a lid. I passed them to Peeta and he took a sip of water and then began sketching something on the paper.

About fifteen minutes later he smiled in accomplishment and then held up the paper to show me. I was shocked, on the paper was a very realistic drawing of myself. I gasped and said "Wow! It's wonderful Peeta! Can I keep it?" I exclaimed. "Of course you can Kat!" he blurted out. "W-what did you call me Peeta?" I questioned. "Umm, K-Katniss, yep, I called you Katniss." He stuttered as he tried to recover from that moment. "No, I think you called me Kat." I tried to strongly reinforce. "Well, whatever." He blushed.

I have to go, really, I do," he said. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, leaving his picture on the counter. Well, so much for trying to get to know him better, I'll try again later, I thought to myself.

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review what should be in the next chapter**

**-Nialllover2000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV**

I decided that I was going to try to get to know Peeta better again. I woke up at about 6 o'clock and put on brown pants and a blue top with lace around the edge. I pulled my hair back into a simple braid and snacked on some biscuits on the way over to the hob. Peeta was usually at the hob in the mornings, and so I thought I would be lucky enough to see him there. Sure enough, I was. He was somewhere near the middle, engulfed in a conversation with Greasy Sae. He turned around and glanced at me, and then quickly ended his conversation with Greasy Sae. I walked up to him and said

"Peeta, would you like to go on a walk with me? So we could know each other better?""Well, sure, Just let me finish up here." He replied with a gentle look in his eyes. He finished quickly and ran to take the bags to his house. When he was done, he met me on the path to the woods. I ducked under the metal fence and Peeta did the same, though he struggled a little bit.

"Katniss, are you sure it's alright to be here? I mean, isn't the fence District limits?" He asked with a worried tone. "Well, I go here pretty much every


End file.
